


You're the Only Fish in the Sea for Me

by AU Mer-Maid (neonstardust)



Series: Dork Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Drabble Collection, Fluff? In My Fic? It's More Likely Than You Think, One Shot, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/AU%20Mer-Maid
Summary: If being more beautiful than an entire sea of life is a crime, then Shirabu will call the cops on Yahaba himself.





	You're the Only Fish in the Sea for Me

“Isn’t this amazing, Shirabu?” Yahaba pulls him closer to the aquarium tank. Inside, hundreds of fish swim around the luminous coral.

Shirabu only raises an eyebrow at a particularly long yellow fish and mumbles, “It’d be more amazing if they were on a plate. I’m hungry.” He tries to ignore the two people who give him funny looks and instead focuses on not tripping as Yahaba drags him to the next exhibit.

“Hey, look,” Yahaba holds his finger up towards a striped fish. Its scales glitter turquoise under the florescent lights. “Seijoh colors.”

Shirabu shoves his free hand in his pocket, the other still tangled in Yahaba’s grip. A fat fish swims in front of his face and stares into his soul with oversized eyes. “Aw, you made a friend.” Yahaba smiles at Shirabu’s glare.

“I am this close”—Shirabu holds his hand up, index finger and thumb a mere fraction of an inch apart—“to abandoning you here for them to use as shark bait.”

Yahaba’s smile turns particularly smug when he replies, “The train won’t be here for another two hours. You’re stuck with me.”

Shirabu opens his mouth to protest, but Yahaba’s gaze is already back on the glass, face shining with awe. Tugging gently on Shirabu’s hand, he leans closer to the tank. Fish swim all around him. Overhead, the lights cast Yahaba in an angelic glow, illuminating the soft curve of his smile. His eyes sparkle like glimmering topaz.

“It’s so pretty,” he breathes.

“Yeah,” the words slip through Shirabu’s lips without thought. “Beautiful.”

Yahaba turns toward him, but Shirabu quickly looks away, glaring intently at a puffer fish, hoping the bad lighting hides the warmth blazing across his cheeks.


End file.
